irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Keswicksnumber1fan/Tenn, Zara, and Maria part 1
A little Smeet fell down the delivery shoot and landed upside down in the download chair. It flopped from the chair to the floor. Two robot arms shot towards the child Irken with a Pak. It shot right into her back. “Welcome to life, little Smeet.” An electronic voice says. The Smeet stood up, very wobbly. It was gently lifted into the download chair. “Now,” Continued the electronic voice. “You shall be filled with all Irken knowledge!” Two plugs unleashed into its Pak. “The download is complete! Identify yourself.” “I am Invader Tenn.” Invader Tenn walked out bravely and walked into a room full of small Smeets just like herself. She took her place next to two young Irkens, both of them tall, and intelligent. Tenn stood by them and peeked over to see what they were talking about. They seemed to be jabbering with a small Smeet, much, much smaller than them. Tenn poked them. The two tall Smeets turned around. “Hi, I’m Tenn.” Tenn said with a smile. “Hi, um, I’m Red.” Red said. “I’m Purple!” Purple butted in. “Who’s the little one?” Tenn asked, pointing at the small Irken. The Smeet noticed him being needed, and jumped right in. “I’m Invader Zim!” Zim said. “Yes. He’s the most destructive Irken alive.” Red quickly remarked. Zim put on the most innocent smile he could and backed up, putting his hands behind his back. “Well, it was great meeting you, but” Tenn ran off without finishing her sentence. She ran into a Smeet, about the size of her. “Hi, I’m Tenn!” Tenn said, with a smile. The Smeet turned around. “Hi, I’m Maria.” Maria said, with a gleam. “And this is my friend.” Maria said, pointing at the one next to her. “Hi. I’m Zara!” Zara exploded with excitement. “So, do you guys know them?” Tenn asked, pointing over at the three Smeets she had just spoken to. “Those two? In my opinion, their just plain weird, but that’s just me.” Maria pulled out a journal. “If you need me, I’ll be sketching.” Maria sat and started drawing. Zara sat next to her, criss-crossed. Tenn sat down also next to Maria. Tenn was very tired, and started leaning on Maria. She instantly fell asleep on Maria’s shoulder. Maria looked down on the adorable sleeping Smeet on her shoulder. Maria just went back to drawing silently, which is very strange for her. Maria’s is normally very cruel. “Hey! What’s going on over there?!” Maria yelled, accidently waking up Tenn. “What?” Tenn questioned. Maria pointed to two little Smeets sneaking into some sort of hatch. Maria quickly grabbed Tenn and Zara’s Paks, and dragged them toward the two Smeets. She dropped them at the two Irken children. Maria had noticed as they got closer that one of these Irkens was Invader Zim. “I’m sorry Zim, but move away from the hatch, type, thingy.” Zim turned around to notice Maria and the other two. Zim knew Maria the best. “Maria, it’s been ten years since I was born, and I’m sick of being in the education plug! So me and Skoodge are leaving now!” Maria knew Skoodge too. She almost knew all the Irkens in the education plug. Tenn obviously didn’t know Skoodge, since she was just born. She looked over Maria’s shoulder and saw a small adorable, wide-eyed Smeet next to Zim. Zim climbed into the small space along side with Skoodge. Maria, followed by Tenn and Zara, climbed in to catch them. Suddenly they were stopped by the security guards. “I what is your business in here Maria?” Maria explained that two Smeets had run off into here, and she was trying to catch them. The guard commanded Maria to go back and that he’d take care of it. Maria quickly slid down the hatch and accidently slid into Red and Purple. Maria accidently slid into them with their backs turned, making Red and Purple bonk into the railing of the middle of the education plug, making them almost fall to their death. A security had heard this and ran over to see what happened. The security guard picked up the three and told them they’d be much better in the independent education plug. Tenn started to panic. She had only been alive for a few hours, and was already in trouble. The security guard dumped them off in a small boxed up room. “I can’t believe we got in trouble because of Zim! He should be the one in trouble!” Maria muttered. Tenn stood up and grabbed Maria’s journal. “You okay?” Tenn asked as she gave Maria back the journal. “Tenn, do you think we should be in trouble?” Tenn looked oddly confused and answered with a simple no. “Then what do you think should’ve happened?” Maria asked quietly. “I think that Zim should be in trouble for what he did.” Tenn said with a smile. Minutes later the door opened. A security guard threw in Zim and Skoodge. As the security guard was starting to walk away, when he noticed the three others. He grabbed them and tossed them out. Tenn cheered. Maria, Tenn, and Zara walked towards Red and Purple. “How’d you three get out that quick?” Red asked. “Did you escape?” Purple asked with wide-eyes. “Nope. The security guard let us out.” Maria explained. Red and Purple got very wide-eyed. A security guard never let Smeets out without it staying for at least twenty-four hours. Maria quickly ran off before she had to explain anything. Tenn waddled behind. “I wonder about that Maria.” Red said as Maria ran off with the others. “Well, I think she’s dreamy.” Red looked at Purple like he had just said the most stupid thing in the world. Category:Blog posts